Pour une promesse
by CaroSaki-sama
Summary: Allen se retrouve à fuir la Congrégation, les Noah mais aussi Apocryphos ...  Dans une situation périlleuse, il trouve de l'aide là où il ne s'y attendait pas.  Histoire de retrouvailles "assez passionnées" ... Bonne Lecture ;


(*morte-vivante qui sort de son tombeau*)

Niark niark niark … Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

Nan pardon, je me suis trompée, elle n'est pas de moi celle-là …

Je ne suis en feu ! … A non, raté, c'est toujours pas de moi …

Bon et le «Sarah Connor» … non plus … alors «I'll be back» (*regard ténébreux*) … toujours pas ! Ouin c'est pas juste : même les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas (Arigato Hoshino-sama pour ce manga tout simplement fantastique) …

Bon au moins, cette fic est née de mon petit esprit tordu … J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je remercie ma meilleure amie pour sa correction et ses conseils de pro (quand on a un placard rempli de yaoi je pense qu'on est qualifié ^^).

La fic se déroule entre le couple Yuu X Allen : après la disparition de Yuu (et Alma) et la fuite d'Allen lorsqu'il a été attaqué par Apocryphos.

Attention : Lemon alors ceux qui n'aiment pas je vais la faire courte … DEGAGEZ DE LA M*RD* ! ^^ Voilà, profitez …

….

Pour une promesse … 

….

«Capitaine Reever, je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi partir à la recherche d'Allen ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour la congrégation, pour nous, pour moi … Il s'est battu de toutes ses forces contre les Noah et pour sauver Suman. Je refuse de le laisser tomber maintenant», alors que Johnny prononçait ces quelques mots, on pouvait observer de nombreuses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Le Capitaine Reever l'observait d'un air sérieux. On pouvait sentir la tension monter en lui : lui aussi aurait bien voulut partir à la recherche du jeune exorciste, mais il n'en avait pas le droit : la Congrégation considérait à présent Allen comme un ennemi, au même titre que les Noah et leurs akuma. Johny ne cessait de pleurer tout en plaidant la cause de son ami.

Soudain, la Capitaine frappa son bureau d'un air furieux «Qui crois-tu être pour penser que nous voulons abandonner Allen ? Pour un garçon de 15 ans, il porte un bien trop lourd fardeau, mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas le droit de lui venir en aide. Si jamais toi, ou l'un d'entre nous, osaient braver l'Ordre, nous serions aussitôt considérés comme des traitres et nous serions alors dans l'incapacité d'aider Allen …»

Tout en baissant les yeux, Johnny prit alors la plus grande décision de sa vie «Alors, en tant que membre de l'Ordre, je n'ai pas le droit de soutenir un ami. Si c'est ainsi alors, Capitaine Reever, je vous annonce aujourd'hui et ici-même ma décision de quitter la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Merci d'avoir été un si bon mentor toutes ses années».

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et quitta le bureau de son capitaine. Il se rendit sans plus attendre dans sa chambre. Assis sur son lit, il repensait à la tournure qu'avait prise sa vie en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il tomba lourdement en arrière et ferma les yeux «Enfin, ma vie a enfin pris un sens : je sais ce que je dois faire à présent. Plus jamais je ne veux avoir à demander de l'aider à personne.»

….

Entouré de plusieurs agents de l'Ordre, Johny entra dans le train. Il vint s'asseoir dans une petite cabine : il se retrouva serré entre deux colosses, l'air lui manquait. Il sentait le lourd regard de ses compagnons peser sur lui. L'un d'eux finit pas se lever et sortit de la cabine … Soudain, un bruit sourd parvint jusqu'à la cabine où le scientifique était resté : l'homme qui était sorti quelques minutes plus tôt venait de traverser la porte de la cabine et était retombé la tête la première par terre. Un second, qui attendait à l'extérieur de la cabine ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Tandis que Johnny s'était dressé sur la banquette qu'il occupait, son second compagnon se précipita vers la porte.

A présent, Johnny était seul, debout sur sa banquette, il fermait les yeux et tendait son sac pour se protéger. Une main attrapa son poignet et le tira en avant …

«Non, ne me faites pas de m… »

«Oh, c'est bon la ferme ! Je vais rien te faire crétin !», lui cria une voix qui lui était familière. Le binoclard ouvrit lentement un œil, puis deux et là, quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnut : Kanda, l'exorciste qui avait disparu il y a déjà plusieurs mois lors de l'attaque de la branche Américaine se tenait face à lui. Il voulut le serrer dans ses bras, mais une grande claque l'en empêcha. Il sortit du train, en compagnie de son nouveau compagnon :

«Mais pourquoi es-tu là Kanda ? Je croyais que grâce à Allen tu avais puis fuir avec Alma. Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais. Surtout, maintenant …»

Le brun se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard froid «C'est justement pour ça que je suis là. J'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrais … Tu es bien à la recherche du Moyashi ?...»

«Euh, QUOI ! Non, non pas du tout ! Enfin je n'ai pas le droit, ce serait contre les ordres de la Congrégation. Je peux … Je ne peux pas faire ça.»

L'exorciste l'attrapa alors par le bras, le soulevant avec force tout en approchant son visage du sien …

«J'ai pas envie de me répéter. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai tabassé les trois autres nazes si j'étais de leur côté ?...»

«Euh … Oui tu as raison … Je veux retrouver Allen … Il a fait tellement pour moi et je veux moi aussi pouvoir l'aid…»

«Oui, oui c'est bon j'ai compris. La ferme.», le coupa Kanda.

Johnny regardait son camarade avec des larmes pleins les yeux «Merchi … *snif snif*». D'un air dédaigneux, Kanda se remit en marche et les deux hommes partirent pour la prochaine ville, dans l'espoir de retrouver leur ami … _Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit ce à quoi pense notre tit Kanda _…

….

Après avoir écumé les bars, dans l'espoir de retrouver Allen, Kanda et Johnny décidèrent d'arrêter là les frais : le scientifique tenait à peine sur ses jambes, il titubait tandis que devant lui, le sabreur sentait sa tête commencer à tourner. Il avait les joues roses.

C'était déjà l'heure du marché et la foule était massée entre eux et le prochain hôtel. Ils entreprirent de la traverser : Kanda avait proposé de tous les découper, mais Johnny s'y était très aimablement opposé. Une grosse femme, en faisant tomber son panier, bouscula Kanda qui tomba. Furieux il se releva et en se tournant, il tomba nez à nez avec un … fantôme ? Il fit un pas en arrière et inspecta la chose devant lui, et remarqua qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un homme vêtu de blanc : il était barbouillé de maquillage autour des yeux et de la bouche et avait un gros nez rouge. L'homme était en train d'aider la dame à ramasser ses courses. Il leva les yeux et aperçut le jeune homme devant lui : il eut un pas de recule … peut-être à cause du regard menaçant qu'arborait Kanda.

«Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'ai vraiment envie de frapper ce clown !»

Soudain, une ombre surgit sous le clown en question et l'engloutit. Kanda sortit mugen mais malheureusement, l'homme, ainsi qu'une enfant venue l'applaudir, étaient déjà aux mains de l'akuma qui venait d'apparaître. Le sabreur était prêt à attaquer, mais il n'eut pas besoin car une lumière apparut, venant de l'intérieur de l'akuma : ce dernier explosa, laissant apparaitre le clown … ou plutôt le _Crown Clown_ …

Kanda suivit des yeux cette nouvelle apparition «Je savais que j'avais envie de le frapper ce clown !»

«Alleeeeeeeeeeeeen-kuuuuuuuuuuuun !», lança Johnny, en pleurant de joie.

Allen posa l'enfant et alors qu'il regardait Kanda prit peur et s'enfuit … à vrai dire, il ne voulait mettre personne en danger, or cet endroit n'était pas des plus … discret. Le sabreur se mit alors à sa poursuite, suivit de Johnny qui malgré son alcoolémie élevée tentait désespérément de les rattraper. Le plus jeune cherchant à échapper à ses poursuivants se refugia sous un pont, mais bientôt la voix du 14th résonna dans sa tête l'empêchant de se mouvoir. Il tomba lourdement au sol, serrant sa tête entre ses mains.

Kanda qui suivait toujours Allen fut attaqué par une troupe d'akuma. Il les découpa tous un par un …

«Kuso ! Plus je les tue, plus il en arrive … Ça n'en finira donc jamais ! Fichu Moyashi !»

Soudain, le sabreur vit Johnny passer devant lui en courant et en hurlant comme une fillette : il était poursuivi pas un akuma. Kanda s'interposa alors que le scientifique perdait du terrain …

«Casse-toi teme ! Tu me gênes ! Je vais me débarrasser d'eux et retrouver le Moyashi ! Toi dégage et trouve nous en endroit où nous reposer après !», cria furieusement Kanda à Johnny.

«Mais … Mais …»

«T'as dit quelque chose ?», se récria toujours aussi furieusement Kanda.

«Non, rien ! J'y vais de suite !».

Johnny prit ses jambes à son cou et mis les voiles dans le sens opposé.

Enfin débarrassé de la gêne, Kanda pulvérisa tous ses ennemis.

….

Allen était toujours à terre, la souffrance ne faisait que s'accroître. Soudain, il sentit une pression contre son front. Il se sentait enfin rassuré, en sécurité, après tous ses mois à fuir. Tandis que sa souffrance s'atténuait et qu'il s'enfonçait dans un profond sommeil, des bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

….

Lorsque le jeune exorciste rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut un plafond. Il commença à tourner la tête : il était allongé dans un lit. On apercevait la lune à travers la petite fenêtre.

Soudain, un léger bruit lui parvint. Une porte venait de s'ouvrir. Il vit avec surprise Kanda, une bassine à la main, qui s'avançait vers lui. Il referma les yeux et s'enroula dans les draps. Saisissant ces derniers, Kanda découvrit le corps, presque nu, du jeune garçon.

«C'est pas trop tôt, t'es enfin réveillé ! Bouge de là, faut que je refasse tes pansements.»

Allen écarquilla les yeux. Le brun, ce même brun avait qui il ne cessait de s'engueuler, était en train de le soigner : LUI ! Il ne savait plus quoi faire, un peu affolé, il murmura «Tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi ! C'est trop dangereux, JE suis trop dangereux !»

Kanda fit claquer la bassine contre la petite table à côté de lui ! Il se tourna vers son blessé «Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Je m'en fous de ce que tu penses : j'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de personne, et encore moi de toi !»

C'est bon : c'était bien le Kanda qu'il connaissait ! Mal poli et toujours aussi calme et gentil. Allen eut un léger rictus. Kanda le regarda intensément, trop intensément …

Allen scruta la pièce …

«Tu n'étais pas Johnny tout à l'heure ?»

Kanda qui avait saisi un verre d'eau failli le renverser. Il baissa les yeux d'un air gêné.

«Pendant que je te cherchais, je lui ai demandé de nous trouver une chambre … Mais maintenant, je sais pas où il est : et je pas le contacter avec mon golem, l'Ordre risquerait de nous retrouver …»

Allen se mit à rire doucement.

«Puisque ça te fait autant rire, je me casse !»

«Nan, attends, désolé ….. Mer… Merci, merci d'être venu me chercher !»

Kanda tendit le verre à Allen et s'assit à côté de lui : «C'est pas pour toi que j'ai fait ça. Alma me l'a fait promettre quand il est mort.»

Finalement, ce fut Allen qui lâcha le verre. Il se redressa et attrapa le col de Kanda «Comment ça il est mort ! Pourquoi ? Je vous ai aidé … Je … J'ai tout fait pour vous aider alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?»

Kanda saisit les mains de son compagnon «Merci. Merci de nous voir sauvé. Mais c'était inévitable. Alma ne pouvait pas survivre …

Mais toi tu le peux encore. Alors n'essaye pas de t'enfuir. En plus, vu la tenue dans laquelle tu es, tu te ferais rapidement remarquer.», dit-il d'un air moqueur.

S'asseyant sur ses talons il se regarda, les draps étant tombés sur le lit. Il était nu : ses seuls vêtements étant les bandages qui parsemaient son corps. Son visage vira au rouge et il en se recouvrant avec les draps il dit d'un air gêné «Ce…. C'est toi qui m'a déshabillé ?»

«Bah évidemment, qui veux-tu que ce soit ! Crétin de Moyashi !»

«Teme ! Bakanda ! Tu vas me le payer : arrête de te foutre de moi !»

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs se jeta, enroulé dans les draps, sur le sabreur et le poussa contre le lit. Il était à présent assis au-dessus de lui, les mains sur son cou musclé. Les mains de son compagnon avaient glissé sur son torse, pour tenter de se défendre. Aucun des deux hommes ne bougeait : ils ne faisaient plus que se regarder. Soudain, les mains de Kanda lâchèrent le corps d'Allen et l'aidèrent à se redresser. Les lèvres du sabreur se rapprochèrent dangereusement de celles d'Allen, jusqu'à venir les effleurer, avant de les embrasser complètement.

Allen glissa ses mains derrière la tête de l'autre et agrippèrent ses cheveux. La langue de Kanda vint rapidement la permission d'entrer, permission qui lui fut accordée : leur baiser ne finissait plus, leurs lèvres brûlaient … Mais ils durent reprendre leur souffle.

Réalisant ce qui venait de se produire, Allen tenta de se relever, mais Kanda l'attrapa et le renversa contre le lit : maintenant au-dessus, il l'embrassa de nouveau, encore et encore … et encore. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de son cou puis de son torse. Il arracha les quelques draps qu'Allen avait réussi à conserver. A présent nu, Allen regardait Kanda, il passa sa main sur son visage. Kanda voulut retirer son tee-shirt mais le Moyashi descendit ses mains enleva le vêtement. Sa raison l'avait quitté, et il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : être avec Kanda, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Il le voulait, plus fort que jamais …

….

Ses mains allaient et venaient, faisant mille fois le tour de ce torse musclé. Kanda quand à lui, tentait de retenir ses gémissements en embrassant langoureusement son compagnon. Plus rien n'avait d'importance autour d'eux, tout ce qu'ils désiraient c'est que ce moment ne finisse jamais …

Mais soudain, Kanda arrêta son parcours …

«Désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.», murmura-t-il.

Allen le regardait de ses grands yeux, ne comprenant plus rien. Bien que ses esprits lui reviennent, il désirait toujours autant le sabreur.

«J'ai fait la promesse à Alma de te sauver, comme tu nous as sauvé. Mais j'en suis incapable : si jamais je continue et que je m'attache à toi, je t'enchaînerai de façon à ce que seul moi puisse te regarder, te toucher, t'avoir …»

A ses mots, remplis d'une mélancolie profonde, Allen redressa la tête et vint poser ses lèvres contre celles de son compagnon … puis lui murmura «J'accepterai ma punition !»

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau, mais bientôt toutes ses attentions ne suffirent plus : leurs deux corps demandaient plus, tellement plus.

Kanda agrippa les épaules de son Moyashi et le redressa, il se glissa entre ses jambes et attrapa l'objet de tous les vices. Il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses mains, ralentissant à chaque nouveau passage pour stimuler le désir de son partenaire : puis sans prévenir, il le prit en bouche, et commença son mouvement de succion … Allen ne parvint pas à retenir ses cris : il serrait son compagnon fermement entre ses cuisses. Le jeune garçon finit par se déverser dans la bouche de Kanda, qui avala sans en perdre une goutte. Ce dernier se releva, Allen quant à lui maintenant à genoux sur le lit saisit son pantalon et le retira violemment, entraînant dans sa chute le caleçon … Des yeux ébahis vinrent s'attarder sur le visage du jeune homme. A présent, il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle entre eux deux …

Kanda se rapprocha dangereusement de son partenaire, qui ouvrant les jambes le laissa s'infiltrer auprès de lui. Le brun glissa deux de ses doigts dans la bouche que lui ouvrait Allen, puis il en inséra un dans son intimité … une fois la douleur passée, il glissa le second avant de commencer un léger cisaillement pour préparer son amant. Les petits cris de douleur d'Allen se transformèrent bien rapidement en gémissements de plaisir. Kanda sentit Allen donner de légers coups de hanche pour accentuer le plaisir que les deux êtres ressentaient : il était enfin prêt. Kanda retira donc ses doigts, arrachant un râle de contestation à Allen, mais remplaça rapidement leur présence par celle de sa virilité, excitée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été … Tous ses baisers, toutes ses caresses, oui tout ce qu'Allen pouvait lui donner, lui infliger il l'acceptait et son désir, sa passion ne cessaient de grandir … Après tous ces ébats, il allait enfin pouvoir assouvir ce besoin : un besoin primaire, assez sauvage voir bestiale qui se mêlait à un amour pur et insatiable.

Kanda, qui venait donc de pénétrer Allen, le saisit pas les cuisses et commença de longs va-et-vient qui engendraient gémissements et cris de plaisir venant des deux partenaires. S'en relâche, il entrait et sortait d'Allen, s'enfonçant à chaque fois un peu plus. Il sentait le sexe de son partenaire frotter contre son torse : malgré qu'il soit en son amant, son désir se faisait de plus en plus grand … Il le tenait enfin dans ses bras, il pouvait le caresser, l'embrasser et le prendre sans retenu à présent … Ils étaient au bord de l'extase … Quand la libération arriva enfin : Kanda avait posé ses mains sur la verge d'Allen et la caressait activement tandis qu'Allen se faisait des plus insistants dans ses mouvements de bassin … La semence d'Allen coulait le long de son torse : Kanda se pencha pour la lécher, tandis que la sienne emplissait son partenaire …

Kanda voulut se retirer, mais Allen l'en empêcha «Laisse-moi en profiter encore un peu : tu es si chaud … Tu m'as manqué !»

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son compagnon qui lui répondit tendrement «Toi aussi … je suppose», le rouge lui teintant les joues.

Puis, il se retira enfin et vint s'allonger aux côtés de son amant, qu'il serra au plus près de lui.

….

Johnny avait fini pas s'endormir.

Il avait trouvé une chambre. Il ne savait pas si Kanda saurait où le trouver, mais il ne voulait pas quitter la chambre : de toute manière, il n'avait pas la force de les chercher. Bien qu'un peu inquiet pour ses deux «amis» … _c'est toujours difficile de faire rentrer Kanda dans cette catégorie _... il était heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé Allen …

**THE END**

Merci, merci … pas besoin d'applaudir … c'est bon j'ai compris pas besoin de me huer non plus !

Bon j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu (*clin d'œil*) !

Laissez-moi vos reviews ^^

A plus !... (la prochaine fois, j'aimerais bien faire du LeonXGrey de Fairy Tail : mais ce n'est qu'un projet donc on verra )


End file.
